


Pure Heart Pride Week

by JosephThropp



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mao Mao Pride Week, Pansexual Character, Pride Parades, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephThropp/pseuds/JosephThropp
Summary: A series of short scenes based off prompts for the Mao Mao Pride Week 2020. Coming Out, Parade, Arrow and Ace, Who I Am, Obstacles, LGBT+ Safety, Marriage, and Self-Acceptance.
Relationships: Adorabat & Badgerclops (Mao Mao), Adorabat & Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this got delayed a bit, whoops. Either way, I knew I had to write stuff for this wonderful event, [Mao Mao Pride Week](https://maomaosmother.tumblr.com/post/619730610710364160/mao-mao-pride-week-2020). Even if I lag behind a bit, I hope it brings some of you a little joy. Happy Pride!

“Badgerclops...I’m gay.”

The words were spoken with such a weight behind them that Mao Mao couldn’t help but exhale once they finally left his mouth. He’d been psyching himself up to say this for days now, so much so that he hadn’t even realized quite how tense it had made him. 

It was a strange sort of task, coming out to someone like this. It was the first time Mao Mao had said words to this effect out loud. It was something he’d known about since he was young, but confessing that to someone else was another matter entirely. Right now, he was just wishing he’d had the sense to have confided in one of his sisters when he was younger. That might’ve helped alleviate some of the rush of fear that came with it now. 

Thankfully, the fact he was confiding in Badgerclops meant he didn’t have too much to worry about. This was the man he’d trusted with secrets and things said in confidence for years. By now, confessing little things about themselves to one another was almost as natural as breathing. 

His partner watched him from the couch, looking no more shocked or surprised than he had just a moment ago when Mao Mao asked to speak to him. In fact, he almost looked bored. As if this was no big deal. 

“Um, yeah? That’s kinda obvious given our circumstances,” Badgerclops shrugged his shoulders as he reclined back on the couch, already reaching for the TV remote. “I mean, it’s not like I thought I was making out with a straight guy this whole time.” 

Just as the badger was about to wrap his hand around the remote however, it was swiftly swiped by Mao Mao. A look of indignation crossed the cat’s face as he held the remote behind him, fuming at the indifference he’d gotten after baring his soul to someone he trusted. 

“Baderclops, I’m being serious!” He spat, eyes narrowed. Whatever sort of reaction he’d thought his boyfriend might have, this sort of passiveness definitely hadn’t been what Mao Mao expected. “You’re the first person I tell this to and you act like this?!” 

“Dude! Like I said, we’re already dating, it’s not a surprise!” Badgerclops answered Mao Mao’s frustration with come contempt of his own, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared the cat down. 

Mao Mao reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, heaving a heavy sigh as he did so. Great, now it was confrontational. Just what he needed when he was trying to make an official thing of coming out to his boyfriend. This was not what he aimed to do when he decided to properly do this. 

“Look, it’s not about us, alright?” Mao Mao did his best to calm down a little as he tossed the remote aside. Better to try and come at this from a less cranky perspective if he wanted to actually achieve anything. “It’s about me. I just really, _really_ wanted to do this.” 

That seemed to actually hit Badgerclops somewhat. Enough that he didn’t offer any retort this time, just shuffled to the side as Mao Mao approached to join him on the couch, hopping up to sit at his side. 

“I never really came out in my life. I just liked men, but it wasn’t something I talked about,” Mao Mao started a little pensively, even as Badgerclops seemed to start really listening this time. “It never came up with my family because they didn’t ask, and I never had any sort of relationship before I left home.” 

He stopped for a moment to turn towards Badgerclops, reaching over to lay a hand on his partner’s. “Before I met you.” 

Badgerclops sighed in response as he scooted closer to Mao Mao, moving his hand only so he could wrap it around his partner’s shoulders from the side in a little half hug. It helped diminish some of the tension that had cropped up during their altercation, and Mao Mao couldn’t help but lean into his boyfriend’s warm body. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, man. I didn’t wanna like, invalidate your feelings or whatever. I’m just not good at all this stuff.” Badgerclops slumped a little as he looked away, eyes drifting towards the window to his left. “It’s like, you’re my boyfriend! I love you and we work well together! Why does it gotta’ become a thing for some people?!” 

Even though that wasn’t _quite_ how Mao Mao saw the whole situation, he could still empathize with a lot about how Badgerclops felt. Plus, it always did him good to hear little declarations of love from his partner, even after all this time. 

“I understand. But I do love you too.” Mao Mao reached up to grab the hand of the arm slung over his shoulder, looking to Badgerclops as he did so. Even though his voice was quiet, the look in his eyes conveyed just how much emotion was welling up inside him. “That’s more important to me than what anyone might think about what I have to say.” 

Even though Badgerclops wasn’t always the type for big emotional reactions, it seemed hard for him to play off something like that. He turned his head and coughed, making a feeble attempt to cover up the little, emotional sob that almost bubbled out of him. Mao Mao simply squeezed his hand through it, giving him a moment to recollect himself. 

Finally, after a minute or so, Badgerclops seemed to have recomposed himself for the most part. He removed his arm from around Mao Mao and sat up a little straighter, folding his hands in his lap neatly. He gazed down at that for a moment, obviously considering his next words carefully. 

“Alright, so, if we’re doing this, then…” He trailed off, stopping to take a deep breath suddenly. After holding it for a moment and exhaling, he looked up and started again. “I think I’m bisexual. Pansexual. Whatever.” He sniffed a bit. “The pan flag looks cooler, I guess. Maybe that one.” 

Okay, there was definitely something to question regarding what was just said, but this was important nonetheless. Mao Mao bit his tongue and refrained from interjecting as he just looked to Bagerclops without a word, silently imploring him to go on. His partner stiffened a bit under that steely gaze, but ultimately did so. 

“I never talked about that with anybody either.” Badgerclops shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, clearly downplaying whatever he was feeling inside. There was a resigned sort of disappointment in his tone that Mao Mao recognized all too well. “I almost brought it up with my mom one time, but I changed my mind.” 

“Why?” 

“Dunno,” The cyborg grumbled, leaning further back against the couch, “She never took me seriously about stuff anyway. Like, what? I need more passive aggressive comments in my life from the lady that’s supposed to support me?” 

He paused his little tirade to roll his eyes and blew a raspberry. “No thanks, man.” 

That left the door wide open for an awkward silence to settle in over both of them. Badgerclops didn’t really like to talk about his mom, and Mao Mao knew better than to push. Still, he was resolved to try and push through the awkwardness and at least try to end on a better note. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Mao Mao began, leaning closer into Baderclops’ side, “I didn’t mean to pressure you.” 

“Nah, Mao, I think you’re right.” Badgerclops quickly waved off the concern, already seeming more at ease despite that pensive moment. “I get that this stuff might be important to some people, even if it’s kinda hard for me.” 

He turned his head, leaning down and nuzzling his face into the top of Mao Mao’s head. “It was cool with you, though. I’m glad you’re the first person I told.” 

That brought a smile back to Mao Mao’s face. That was a fair point. If there was anyone he could’ve done this first with, he was happy it was somebody who meant the world to him. 

“That goes for both of us.” 


	2. Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yup definitely late on this whole thing. Oh well! The show and topic are important to me, so I'm in this for the long run anyway. Hopefully nobody minds the bulk of this is gonna be coming out after Pride. Either way, thanks for reading!

Typically, a celebration in the streets of Pure Heart Valley might’ve been enough for Mao Mao to loosen up a bit and indulge in the festivities himself. Today though, that was unfortunately not possible. As protectors of the Valley and all its inhabitants, Mao Mao and his constituents were tasked with keeping order at this celebration, not participating in it.

That turned out to be a bigger point of contention than expected. 

“Dude, come on, why don’t you just go get on one of the float things?” Badgerclops elbowed Mao Mao in the side as they watched yet another vehicle go by, this one decorated with various stripes in hues of pink and orange. 

Muffins and Ketchup _did_ look particularly giddy riding atop it, but this wasn’t about having fun. Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat all had a role to play here, whether Badgerclops realized it or not. 

“We’re not here to ride in the parade, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the long line of vehicles slowly rolling down the street, “Our goal here is to ensure the safety of everyone involved, not join them.” 

That didn’t seem to fly with Badgerclops. He just shook his head and sighed, only to stuff his face with some of the rainbow colored funnel cake that a nearby stall had been selling. Of the three of them, he was definitely the most blasé about maintaining a reasonable divide between working and celebrating. 

“Well Adorabat, I’m glad that at least _you_ see the value in keeping a modicum of professional—” 

Mao Mao’s train of thought came to a halt as he turned away from Badgerclops, only to find Adorabat looking absolutely starry eyed. She was watching the parade with rapt attention, gasping aloud when the next float pulled into view. 

“Oh, Adorabat, not you too.” Mao Mao plastered one hand against his face in frustration, clearly dismayed at how he’d lost a hold on the situation. 

“I’m sorry Mao Mao, I can’t help it!” Adorabat all but squealed as she suddenly bounded off the ground and into the air, flapping her wings wildly as she sought to get a better view of the whole thing. “There’s just so many colors, and everyone looks so happy, and we all get to be proud of who we are!” 

She flew lower until she was able to perch on Badgerclops’ shoulder, where she pointed her wing at the nearest float. “I mean just look at the king! He’s so proud and noble looking!” 

Just as Adorabat had said, King Snugglemagne’s own personal float was so extravagant that even Mao Mao had to admire it some. Truly one fit for a king, with its massive size and assortment of ornamental decorations. There was at least no questioning the king’s pride, with his typical cape and trousers being replaced with ones that were adorned with pink, blue, and white stripes. Even Quinton was dressed for the occasion, looking dapper as he piloted the whole thing. 

Still, just because everything going on was so grandiose didn’t mean they could lose sight of their goal and responsibility. The temptation of fun and frivolous distractions was just something they couldn’t give into right now. The sooner Mao Mao’s friends realized that, the better. It would certainly make having to work through the day a lot easier on everyone involved. 

“Adorabat, listen to me,” Mao Mao began, looking to Adorabat as he gestured to Snugglemagne’s float with one hand, “This display isn't about us, it's just what we're here to protect. The work of a hero is arduous and demanding. It often requires sacrifices of things you want for the sake of the common good.” 

“Oh geez, he’s going on about this again!” Badgerclops groaned through a mouthful of funnel cake, rolling his eye. He turned his head toward Adorabat and lowered his voice, his face adorned with an expression of thorough disinterest. “It’s all that family repression stuff keeping him from doing the things he wants to do.” 

“Oh, that’s so sad!” Adorabat squeaked, huddling up in her wings. 

“I know, right? _So_ sad.” 

That was more than enough for the little bat to want to do something. She flitted down off of Badgerclops’ shoulder and onto the ground, waddling up to Mao Mao with an expression that just oozed barely restrained wonder. Clearly, this was a child on a mission. 

“Hey Mao Mao?” 

“What is it?” He replied, eyes once again fixed on the parade. 

“I know we have work to do and stuff, but I just really, _really_ wanna join the parade too!” Adorabat put the utmost effort into sounding as pitiable as possible, playing up her disappointment in a way that she just knew Mao Mao couldn’t ignore. 

Of course, the moment Adorabat started like that, Mao Mao realized he was in trouble. As soon as he looked into those big, pleading eyes, he could feel his resolve start to waver. That was the problem of taking on an apprentice and friend. After enough time, they had this eerie way of crawling their way into your heart. His relationship with Badgerclops was a testament to that unfortunate truth. 

Even though he was already forming some kind of excuse in his head for why it was absolutely imperative that they stay on the sidelines, Mao Mao quickly came to the realization that his efforts were for naught. Adorabat’s enduring stare wore down his defense soon enough, and he was done for. 

“Alright, alright, you can go join in the parade!” He finally acquiesced and heaved a heavy sigh, hopeful that Adorabat could at least have her fun and get this over with. “Just get on with it, and stay vigilant! At least use the float as a way to take advantage of a higher vantage—Adorabat what are you doing?” 

Midway through Mao Mao’s lecture, he was surprised to find a little wing suddenly wrap around his hand, eagerly tugging him along in the direction of the floats. 

“Oh, I’m a kid, so you have to come get up with me!” Adorabat explained it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“W-what? Adorabat, no, I can’t—!” He floundered, his face flushed as he followed behind Adorabat. It was a trap. She'd lured him in, and now it wasn’t like he could just suddenly pull out of her grasp without any warning. 

Any protests Mao Mao may have had seemingly fell on deaf ears. Adorabat’s thoughts were only on the long line that was the parade before her, appraising it in search of the perfect float to commandeer. 

“Ooh, do you want to hop on the purple one with Marion and Gary, or the rainbow one with Chubbum?” She asked, eyes darting between the two different floats. 

“Badgerclops, will you give me a hand here?” Mao Mao looked back over his shoulder with pleading eyes, only to be dismayed when he saw that confident little smirk on his partner’s face. 

“Just put him on the king’s float Adorbat, he’ll fit right in!” Badgerclops called after them, taking a look at the rest of the parade himself. “I think I’m just gonna go chill on the funny looking yellow one with Pinky, y’all have fun!” 

“Okay, bye Badgerclops!” The bat gave a wave as she continued to drag Mao Mao further up the parade route, where the king’s float had headed off to. 

“Adorabat, I don’t—!” 

“Thanks for this, Mao Mao!” Adorabat interrupted him yet again as she looked back at him with that same adoring gaze, absolutely enraptured by the prospect of getting to join in on the festivities. “I know it’s not why we’re here, but I just like that we get to be proud of ourselves at the same time as all our friends, y’know?” 

_Oof._ Well that just about sealed the deal. All at once, Mao Mao’s apprehensions about safety and responsibility seemed so distant. What was this parade for, if not for a chance to do just this, and celebrate parts of themselves that deserved recognition? 

“Y-you’re right Adorabat. Come on, let’s go put you right on top of the king’s float!” Mao Mao declared, taking the initiative this time as he scooped Adorabat up into his arms and made a dash to catch up with the float in question. 

“ _Woo!_ ” An excited little holler rose up out of Adorabat as Mao Mao finally looked to be getting into the swing of things. 

For better or for worse, the parade’s protectors had at least earned the right to enjoy the opportunity to take pride in who they were, same as everybody else here. If that meant maybe easing up the work a bit, maybe that was a sacrifice Mao Mao could happily make. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Always happy to chat with readers about stories or whatever else on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JosephThropp) or [tumblr](https://josephthropp.tumblr.com/)! Again, a very happy Pride to everyone, no matter how you're spending it!


End file.
